


Red, Green.

by jeetie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Swearing, hyunsung centric, i just love that trope for hyunsung, kind of, the rest are just minor relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeetie/pseuds/jeetie
Summary: “Hey, you in the red shirt!”“What the hell, asshole? You tried to steal my wallet?”“As if. Not like it’s worth stealing when the only thing in there is ₩5,000 and a condom that’s been there since your sixteenth birthday.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 214





	Red, Green.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh the pain I had resisting the urge to title this “Red Light, Green Light, SWAG.”
> 
> Lots of love to Anna for making hyunsung do the dirty in this.

“Hey! Oi!” 

_ Dammit. _ Hyunjin’s day was already starting off shittily; he fell asleep without plugging his phone in, so his phone died and there was no alarm to wake him that morning, he slept in by almost an hour, some moron slammed into him as they were both running through the courtyard, and now he was chasing after the stranger to try to return his wallet even though Hyunjin was already late to class.

“Hey, wait!” _ Fuck, this _ _ kid is fast for someone so tiny. _“Yah, you in the red shirt!” 

God, he was going to go insane. Was the boy deaf or something? Suddenly, Hyunjin halted and whipped open the wallet, searching for- there. Student ID. 

“HEY! Han Jisung!” 

The kid whirled around, looking surprised for a second before his eyes went dark and he marched up to Hyunjin, snatching the thin leather wallet from his grasp. “What the hell, asshole? You tried to steal my wallet?”

It would have been easy to explain, _ no you dropped it when you bumped into me. I tried to get your attention to return it. _ Hyunjin wasn’t the type to take the easy route. “As if, prick. Not like it’s worth stealing when the only thing in there is ₩5,000 and a condom that’s been there since your sixteenth birthday.” 

The kid, Jisung, narrowed his eyes and shoved his wallet into his back pocket defensively, having to pull up the bottom of his oversized red shirt so he could get to the pocket of his jeans. “Bastard.” With that, the blonde turned on his heel and stomped away, not looking anywhere near as intimidating as he probably hoped due to his short stature. 

Hyunjin scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief as he watched Jisung storm across the college courtyard. Suddenly remembering he had a class to get to, he swore loudly and took off in the opposite direction. 

* * *

“He looked so smug, Bin!” Jisung had been ranting for the past twenty minutes, sitting cross-legged on the studio floor while Changbin tried to work on their most recent track. “Dickhead... With his stupid hair and stupid lips and fucking eye mole and stupid long legs. I hope he gets hit by an aeroplane.” 

“Chill out, Ji,” a new voice sighed from the doorway, tossing a bag of snacks onto the table before passing out cups of coffee with the greatest of care. “I’m sure it’s not that serious.”

“Hyung! He tried to steal my wallet!” Jisung whined, sounding petulant even as he buried his face in the back of snacks, hunting for his favourite strawberry gummies. “And then taunted me with it by waving it under my nose!” 

He vaguely heard Changbin mutter, “If his legs were as long as you say, it must have been a task to get low enough for your nose,” so he instantly tossed a bag of Doritos at the elder’s head. 

“Don’t insult _ me _ about height, Seo!” Jisung snapped, trying to hold his head high with as much dignity as he could manage while he shoved a gummy sweet into his mouth. 

“Jisung. Did you maybe consider that you dropped your wallet and he was trying to return it? Did that cross your mind for even a millisecond?” Chan flopped into the seat in front of the computer with a bone-heavy sigh, running a hand through his bleached hair. Jisung wasn’t sure if the crunch came from Changbin’s Doritos or the bleach-damaged strands of crispiness. 

He froze, mulling over Chan’s words before he let out a childish whine. “But he didn’t have to bring up my condom..” 

They kicked him out of the studio that night.

* * *

“Can you _please _ try to make a good impression? Just this once? No Fortnite dances, no dolphin screams, no lap dances, and _ please _ no arguments.” Woojin looked at Felix, Jeongin, Minho and Hyunjin respectively, trying his best to smile in the hopes that they would agree. “This is my chance to flirt with Chan and that’s not going to happen if I have to act like a dad for you four.” 

“Why isn’t Seungmin getting threatened?” Felix asked, glancing to the younger boy who was typing enthusiastically on his phone. 

“I have a date tonight so I won’t be going to the party with you losers,” Seungmin muttered, locking his phone and looking up with a slight smile. “Please just behave around Woojin hyung. He hasn’t got laid in a while–”

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by Woojin flinging a pillow at him with all his strength, and Hyunjin covered his eyes. The things people do for love. 

That was how he ended up at a stranger’s house-party, dragged along by Woojin for emotional support. His oldest hyung had a huge crush on the guy throwing the party, so their whole group of friends decided that they would attend in order to investigate whether this _ Chan _person was worthy of their Woojin. Despite his claims of not wanting to act like a dad, Woojin was still attempting to count the heads of everyone in their group to make sure nobody had got lost in the crowd. 

“Me, Jinnie, Lix, Innie, Minho–”

“Why don’t I get a nickname?”

“That’s only five, why are there only five?”

“Seungminnie is out with Wonpil hyung.”

“Oh yeah. Okay. Forgot about that.”

Hyunjin looked down at the nudge in his side, following Felix’s gaze when the younger tried to point Chan out on the other side of the room. When he finally did spot him, Hyunjin was more focused on the person at his side. The kid from last week- Jisung. Hyunjin rolled his eyes with a groan that he knew wouldn’t be heard over the music. 

_ Just avoid him._ No arguments. He promised Woojin. He needed a drink.

* * *

A few hours later, the party was in full swing. Chan had disappeared upstairs after hitting it off with someone Jisung didn’t recognise, but he knew he couldn’t interrupt for fear of physical violence; Changbin was talking to a blushy freckled kid who Jisung vaguely recognised as being in the same year as him. His friends had ditched him and he was half-drunk on cheap beer, so what other option did he have other than to make some friends while dancing? 

Jisung, Chan and Changbin- they were all rappers. It was their passion, all they wanted to do with their lives. It started with a tipsy idea a year ago, the name _ 3RACHA _ giggled drunkenly over shots of tequila. Sure, Jisung was a rapper. But with enough alcohol and some good music, he could be a dancer too.

Of course, for the most fun to be had while dancing in a cramped sweaty living room, you needed an attractive partner. Someone who was good-looking enough that Jisung, perpetually nervous about other people watching him, forgot about any observers and just focused on the music and his partner. The remainder of the cheap off-brand cider was drained from the can, slightly warm from the heat of the room as it trickled down his throat before he abandoned the can on a table and made his way into the throngs of dancing strangers. 

He wasn’t looking for anyone in particular, which was why he didn’t protest when a pair of hands attached to his hips, pulling him close into the sway of the music. His back pressed against the tall stranger’s chest, Jisung allowed his body to fall into the flow of the music, intoxicated by the heavy bass as much as the alcohol he had consumed. It went on like that until the end of the song and halfway through the next, the two of them locked in a sweaty interaction that was more grinding and less dancing, until Jisung looked up to see the face of who he was dancing with. 

Dark hair, thick full lips, mole under the eye, clear skin shining with sweat. Fuck. His self-proclaimed enemy. He wanted to shove him away and storm off to dance with someone else– no, he wished this was happening in someone else’s house so he could leave and go home. It would be easier. 

He wasn’t one for the easy route though. 

His hand snaked up to the back of the male’s head, fingers tangling in his hair, before he pulled him down for their lips to meet in a kiss as messy as their dance. 

* * *

Although drunk, both of them knew who the other was. As they stumbled upstairs, tripping several times because they refused to pull away from the bruising kiss, they both would still make sniping comments. “You’re still a fucking asshole.” “Quit complaining, that condom in your wallet is finally about to be used. You know those things have expiration dates?”

Halfway upstairs, Jisung tripped again, prompting Hyunjin to curse and grip him by the back of his thighs, hauling him up into his arms to carry him the remaining steps and– _ oh _Jisung liked that.

He allowed Hyunjin to manhandle him into an empty bedroom, and the door slammed shut behind them. 

* * *

Hyunjin woke up the next morning with a pain behind his eyes and a heavy warmth on his chest. Squinting in the sunlight, he cracked his eyes open to look at the tousled bedhead of blonde hair and, feeling the arm slung over his stomach and the puddle of drool on his skin, he promptly shoved Jisung onto his own side of the bed. The younger male woke with a soft sigh, peeking out through his bangs at Hyunjin with a sleepy smile on his face. “Yeah, you’re still an asshole.”

“Shut up, you look like a rabid squirrel,” Hyunjin scoffed, wiping Jisung’s drool off his chest with a corner of the bedsheet before he closed his eyes and threw his forearm over his face to block out the sun breaking through the gap in the curtains. A few seconds passed in silence before he spoke again, voicing what he wanted to say for the past week. “I really didn’t try to steal your wallet by the way. You dropped it and I was trying to give it back.” 

Jisung hummed, the sheets shifting as he moved. “I know. I realised that a few hours later. You didn’t try very hard to get my attention though.” 

Hyunjin glanced at Jisung, snapping his head to the side and squinting at him. “Are you for real? I _ chased _ after you.” Turning onto his side to look at Jisung, he glanced down at the mess of bruises he had bitten into the younger’s skin. Hyunjin knew he didn’t look much better himself. “People were staring at me like I was nuts. ‘_Hey! You in the red shirt!_’ Fucking hell…”

The blonde frowned, looking bemused. “My shirt was yellow that day.” 

“No, it was red.” 

“Oh... That explains a lot.”

“Does it?” 

“Yeah, uhm. I’m colour-blind. Colours like red and green just kinda… look like yellow to me.” Jisung smiled bashfully, and Hyunjin couldn’t help but snort. 

“Seriously? What colour is your hair?” He grinned at his teasing, sitting up to bare his neck and point at one of the red-purple hickeys on his neck. “What colour is this?”

Jisung shoved him so hard that Hyunjin tumbled out of bed. “Dick! I know my hair is blonde, I can see yellow fine. And that just looks like.. a bruise that’s getting old.” 

He cackled with laughter as he looked up at Jisung, dishevelled and pouting in the pool of messed bedsheets. Something shifted in his chest and his laughter faded, leaving a small smile on his face. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Mm. Okay.”

* * *

They could feel their friends looking at them as they sat hand-in-hand in the campus café, trying to figure out which one of them had lost a dare. 

“Jisung literally said he hoped Hyunjin got hit by a plane,” Changbin muttered. 

“_Pft_. Jisung is the one who got hit by a plane if the plane is Jinnie’s di–”

Jeongin was cut off by Felix slamming his hand down on the table, “So, the weather?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Astronaut.


End file.
